Rain
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Kikyo sighed her breathe deeply. Even deeper. Felt something was crowding her chest. As if it was growled and broke down her mind which used to be fallen apart. Slowly, the raindrops were getting eased. Not as wild as before. However, the rain on each of her cheek had not eased yet. "Is it so hard for me to come into his world?"


**WARNING: Confusing, strange, Out of Character (perhaps), typos, grammar sucks**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Rumiko Takahashi-sensei owns InuYasha

And i own the story~~~

**Dont like, dont read ^_^**

**.**

**.**

The downpour still stroke the Earth so intense. Grains of the cold without hestitate ran into the ground wildly. The one who was as cold as those raindrops sat leaning among the shady trees over there. Bruises around his lips seemed so clearly. Turned blue. The scars cut through the magenta line on his cheek. His silky-silver hair turned out to be soaked wet. However, he actually no longer cared.

"The thunder will totally strike you if you keep staying here." Said a voice.

Sesshomaru looked up a bit. A girl in _miko _outfit had already been standing right in front of him. With a headgear made of bamboo that covering her dark-long hair.

The _daiyoukai _ got her with a glance. And then shifted his gaze to another direction. The same streaks of his face as the lips were shut. Just ignored that priestess' presence.

"Are you listening?" The girl was leaning down. "If you keep sitting down here, you will be killed by lightning bolt." She repeated but her voice sounded shrink over the roar of swiftly rain and the wind blew away.

Sesshomaru suddenly rose up and walked past of her. Moved away from the girl.

"Sesshomaru!" called the lady which successfully made that great-demon stop his steps in all of sudden. "With condition as it is, you're still so stubborn, uh? How arrogant." Kikyo shouted among the rain which was growling boisterous.

"It's none of your concern."

"Your ignorant attitude is certainly an important matter to me!"

Sesshomaru fell silent. Clammed up.

That lady walked as she moved closer to that cold creature. She opened her headgear, let the rain hit her hair till she was numb. "When will you stop being stubborn like this?" Kikyo returned her voice that sounded so irritating.

The man clenched his hands. He felt her body becoming moist. His jaw was harden . Indeed, he hated such circumstances. Circumstances as if the walls had dropped off of his pride. And the feelings ...

The feelings that always tumbled his harsh soul.

"Keep talking such nonsense." He spoke coldly. Tried harder to dismiss the pounding of his heart. He did not want to be seen as a weak. He was the ruler. There were no excuses for him to act so fragile.

"And you, Sesshomaru. Keep neglecting all your feelings like this way." She snapped.

Sesshomaru just responded her with chuckles sarcastically. Then walked his steps by. Left the girl who was about to melt his perfect soul. Left that girl... in the middle of downpour as it was, now.

Meanwhile, all Kikyo could do was be frozen. Kept looking ahead the back of Sesshomaru that had been fading away.

Kikyo sighed her breathe deeply. Even deeper. Felt something was crowding her chest. As if it was growled and broke down her mind which used to be fallen apart.

Slowly, the raindrops were getting eased. Not as wild as before. However, the rain on each of her cheek had not eased yet.

"Is it so hard for me to come into his world?"

The amber sapphires belonged to that hypocrite never gotten away from her very soul. Always came across on his brain. Could have never disowned every little thing that sometimes felt like a heaviness. Also—she was no longer able to make those steady walls break down. Seeked for the hole through his mind's eye.

She remembered—

That one. That one who was always being her saviour.

And the one who'd never let her get into his cold heart as well.

The one who always came to reach her out.

And the one who always avoided a million of the girl's teardrops either—the teardrops who were only for him.

She had been so sick of getting through all this path. So tired of understanding all about him deep inside.

"Sesshomaru—who am really i?" That priestess mumbled to the wind blew. Her lips were trembled. A crystal clear started being spilted. And a pressure of her chest.

"Who am i really—in your eyes?"

**..**

..

**-END-**

* * *

Kyaaa thanks for reading the stuff. Hope you would love to give your reviews :)xx


End file.
